


Forget Me Not

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Romance, cw funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Juliet loves plants, particularly roses.She also loves Demetrius.He promised her roses for her birthday.But things may take a different turn.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Forget Me Not

I sat on the railing of my balcony, watching the sunset, feeling the warm July evening air on my skin. Where was Demetrius? He should've been here by now. My love, Demetrius, promised me roses for my birthday. Roses were so rare in England at this time of year and my parents laughed at my interests in plants, but it wasn't my fault. The moment that my brother, Klaus, introduced me to the garden, I fell in love with plants. I hoped to have one named after me someday.

"Give up, Juliet! Demetrius will never come," my sister Maybellina said.

She had experience with love before and claimed that she knew when men were going to leave you for another, one prettier than you.

"You should've let me picked who was right for you."

"Maybellina, I'm fourteen. I'm old enough to make my own life choices, which includes my choice of a lover. Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean that you know everything! Demetrius is a kind and honest young man. He promised to go and get me roses. He would never leave me for anyone. I will not give up. I will wait here until he comes back. I will wait all night if I have to!" I yelled.

She looked stunned. I had never, not once, had talked to her like that.

"Suit yourself. Go on! Wait all night if you have to. But he won't come back! You'll see. He'll forget you completely. To him, you're nothing but a wisp of mist, fading more each time."

"Don't you talk about my Demetrius that way! He loves me and he'll come back! You'll see!" I said, turning away.

She walked out of the balcony without saying a word.

As I had promised, I waited for him all night. I never left the balcony, not once. I tried to keep my eyes open. Sleep was weighing my eyelids down, but I was determined to keep them opened. But soon, I could keep them open no longer.

When the weight from my eyelids had lifted, the sun had began to rise. I looked around. No sign of Demetrius or the roses. I pictured the worst, but convinced myself of the best.

"Maybe he had to go somewhere very far to get the roses. Maybe he's on his way back right as I speak," I said to myself.

"Juliet, come! You need to get ready for a funeral," yelled Maybellina.

A funeral?

"Who's funeral?" I asked.

There was no answer. Well, how rude of her not to answer me. I guess she was still shaken from our quarrel last night. I stayed out on the balcony a little long.

"Juli, we need to go now," said my brother Klaus, soberly.

"Whose funeral are we going to?" I asked.

Still no answer. I went inside, got into a clean dress, and we headed off. 

* * *

We had arrived just in time for the funeral. The priest stepped up to the platform, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"We are gathered here today for the funeral of someone very dear to us all, but more to others," he spoke in a gruff voice.

He gave me a look of great sorrow and quickly turned away.

"Demetrius O' Farrel was a handsome, sweet, radiant, fourteen year old man. We all know him as the one whom many young women were enamored of. But he chose one girl and that one girl alone became his sweetheart."

Demetrius O' Farrel? Oh, dear God. Please let me still be asleep! Please let this be a nightmare! Oh, have mercy! Please let me awaken from this horrid nightmare! I pleaded to God.

"He promised his sweetheart roses for her birthday. Sadly, he had been ambushed and put to death by soldiers from the neighboring kingdom whose prince wants to marry Demetrius's love. We are truly sorry to see him go like this. Scripture tells us...."

I drowned out the rest of the speech as I processed what happened. I knew that Prince Hubert was in love with me, but I never imagined that he would go this far. I never loved Hubert and now I never would.

 _Damn you, Hubert,_ I thought to myself.

I sadly came to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare. This was reality. Demetrius was dead. Hubert had killed him.

I silently started to cry, but the sound would soon increase to a howl. I ran as far away from the funeral as I could before letting the howl out. My sister was right. Now he would never come back for me.

"Why did you have to kill him? Damn you, Hubert! Damn you! I may never love again," I yelled. 

* * *

I spent the rest of the time crying my eyes out. No one came to check on me. They knew how upset I was and that I wanted no one to bother me when I was very upset. By the time I had stopped crying, it was late evening.

I went back to the platform. Demetrius's headstone was there. It read:

_Demetrius O' Farrel_

_Feb. 1547-Jul. 1561_

_R.I.P_

Seeing the headstone seemed too much for me to bare. I was about to turn around and head back when suddenly, atop of where he had been buried, was a bouquet of roses. The headstone had changed. Now it read:

 _These are for Juliet, my one and only true love_ , _whom even death shall not separate me from. Forget me not, my dear, and our love, like these roses, will never die._

He had brought me the roses, just as he had promised. I picked them up gently. Tears were falling from my eyes. I realized that Maybellina had been wrong. I was not a wisp of mist. I was Demetrius's budding rose, everlasting.

"Thank you, Demetrius. I will never forget thee, my love," I whispered as I kissed his headstone. Then I went with my roses back to the castle.

* * *

Demetrius was right about the roses. I never forgot him and the roses never died. They are still blooming to this very day. I sit on the balcony sometimes and imagine us dancing to the music of the summer cotillion whenever mother and father wouldn't allow us to go. Or I imagine us making up stories together. But I can always imagine Demetrius the night that he had promised the roses.

And every night, I go to his headstone and lie there next to him. Sometimes, I can hear his charming laugh or his enchanting voice as he sings to the birds. But I always love to hear the very words that had appeared on the headstone:

_Forget me not, my love._

And I always whispered back

_I shall never forget thee._


End file.
